Thermoelectric elements as electronic elements for transferring an electrical energy through heat conduction have been known. Since this type of thermoelectric elements, for example, a Peltier device is provided with a pair of a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor, this type of thermoelectric elements has a function for generating heating and cooling thermoelectric effects through current flow.
Since this conventional type of thermoelectric elements is used such that a plurality of thermoelectric elements are typically connected in series, a cooling function or a heating function may stop due to having an open circuit in the connection of thermoelectric elements and resulting in the stoppage of electrical conduction. Accordingly, this conventional type of electronic control devices such as the one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for detecting the open circuit fault has been known.
However, with regard to the conventional type of electronic control devices, the application of this type of electronic control devices to a temperature control target becomes more difficult due to being incapable of controlling temperature when an open circuit fault occurs in the electronic control device. Additionally, since an intermediate terminal for detecting a fault is implemented in this conventional type of electronic control devices, the freedom of wiring or implementation is limited.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 2007-150231-A